Kori (PuppyLuvr06)
__notoc__ This character belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without my permission! Thank you! Kori is a curse-prone IceWing-SeaWing dragonet. Despite her hatred for Glacier (and the royal family in general), she’d rather just be referred to as an IceWing. She is the daughter of Conch and Hail, half-sister to Frostbite. And if you’ve read this much, you already know this is spoilers for The Animus Curse. Appearance To basically every IceWing in the Ice Kingdom, Kori looks like any one of them- besides her slight differences in color and build. Kori is mainly a sky blue like her mother, Conch, with a light murky-water-blue-green underbelly. Her spikes are more of a storm-cloud blueish, with icy blue underwings. Her eyes are blue, like the never ending sea. She’s built a little differently from a normal IceWing, though. She’s thin and slender, and a bit taller than an average IceWing her age. Her tail doesn’t thin out quite as much at the end as an IceWings’ does, instead the slender tail of a SeaWing. Her eyes can always show some kind of her emotions; normally dark with hatred. Kori wears no jewelry, besides the occasional necklace on formal events. Backstory Kori hatched near the chilly oceans, covered in the warmth of her mother. This was all she knew for the first year of her life; the warmth, the love, the peace. Conch taught her how to fish and how to fly. Kori taught herself how to swim one day after falling into the frozen waters, terrifying her mother until she realized the hybrid could breathe underwater. Then she met her father-Hail He was enormous, at least to her. He seemed to tower over everyone, more than he did compared to his current wife, Blizzard. And he taught her some things too. A: never say anything about them being related. B: IceWing rules and loyalty. C: Frostbite was her half-brother. D: Hail never loved Kori; hating both of his children. Kori grew up with knowledge of the bloody war, how she’d join it, when she was old enough. She listened to the Dragonet Prophecy tellings often, forming her own conclusions and predictions about it. Often she asked the storyteller questions they couldn’t answer, like why Burn, Blister, and Blaze didn’t just fight it out themselves without the involvement of the rest of Pyrrhia. On one of those storytellings, she met Frostbite. Kori had known he was her half-brother from the moment she saw Blizzard, someone Hail had described pretty well. She and Frostbite became quick friends, and when Diamond came along, the three of them were almost unstoppable. She lived fine for the next few years in the Ice Palace with the rest of the dragonets. Kori never liked the dragons who assumed that her parents were low-ranked dragons who died before she hatched, knowing perfectly well how alive her parents really were. She visited her mother often. Only once did she get caught- by Frostbite during a ranking test. She’d gone to visit her mother, and caught a fish on her way back. Frostbite had seen it all, from her sinking into the water to her head slowly rising back up from the cold ocean. It was only a couple days later the IceWings went into a battle with the SeaWings. That day, Kori watched her parents’ bodies fall together into the cold depths below. Murdered by Glacier, herself. That was the day she realized the true lengths of Glacier’s wrath; finding out one of her top soldiers mated with an enemy tribe. Kori knew, if she wanted to make sure Frostbite was safe, she’d have to leave. She (more or less) told her goodbyes to Frostbite and left the Ice Kingdom, well aware of Frostbite’s plan to keep them together. It was also the day Kori told him they were related. Kori’s life is pretty uneventful from there. She moved to the Scorpion Den, and is now living with Frostbite. Well, until he moved off to live with Firelily, then she went too as his unofficially-sworn guard, friend, and desert-hater. Personality To many, Kori is just your average IceWing. She has maintained a good Rank throughout her dragonethood before her “death” and kept to herself for the most part. But to those dragons, she’s a young dragoness full of secrets as everything they know about her was built off of a lie. Yes, Kori is one to keep to herself. She’d never go boasting about how good she scored or how much better she was than everyone else. She was a lot softer and more open to suggestions and opinions before she met Frostbite, though. Before she met Frostbite, Kori was an optimistic dragonet if there ever was one. She constantly tried to please her father, Hail, in vain. She was curious about the war around them and wondered why the war had to happen in general. Then Kori slowly started to realize the true facts. She wasn’t going to be loved by her father. The war wasn’t going to end so she could live with her mother. No one cared for her. And Kori grew used to the truths, turning her into more of the dragon she is today. Nowadays, she’s dark and distant. She showed her love towards dragons by cursing them out when they do something stupid, and you’d almost never call anything “cute” or “nice” or any other compliment. Kori hates it when people assume things, like they have her whole life, whether be about her parents or her in general. Though she’s thankful for it; their assumption that her parents were low-ranked and died in the war before she hatched help her stay in the Ice Kingdom. She hates physical contact (even her tail touching another’s is a bit too much for her); and only a few dragons have seen her old self shine through. These dragons include...Frostbite. Relations Conch- Kori’s mother. She hatched with her there just outside of the Great Ice Cliff, spending the first year of Kori’s life with her. After that, Hail took her to the IceWing Village where she’d grow up, until she was moved to the Ice Palace. She was close with her mother, and witnessed her death. Hail- Kori’s father, and in short, she hates him. At first she tried to impress him, until she realized there was nothing she could do that would change how he thought of her. She’s never thought of him as anything more than just another IceWing. She was glad to know he’s finally dead, though not pleased on who did it... Frostbite- Frostbite is Kori’s half-brother. She knew all along they were related, and never thought about what he thought of them. Ever since they met on a story telling of the Dragonet Prophecy, they were close friends. Kori cares about him a lot more than what she seems to, though. Uncles&Cousins- Coz I don’t feel like listing their individual names down, and she doesn’t even really know them, I’m just going to list all of their names here. Her uncles are Ray and Angler (Conch’s brothers), and her cousins are Illusion (Ray’s daughter), Seal, and Otter (Angler’s children). She kind of knows Seal and Otter. Blizzard- Kori really only knows her as Frostbite’s mother. She hates how some other IceWings assume that they’re related somehow, either because they’re both odd or because Kori spends a bit of time with her whenever Frostbite would visit her. She’s pretty sure Blizzard believes her death, though. Diamond- Kori has always thought of Diamond as this kind of underdog-like friend. They shared some common ground, and they were close. She never realized the other IceWing’s affection for her, though. Queen Glacier- In short, Kori hates her. Glacier killed both Hail and Conch, hiding the fact to keep close control over Frostbite. She wants to pay blood for blood for the deaths the queen caused. And I know I wouldn’t want to be near her when she hears Glacier died. Queen/Princess Snowfall- Kori avoided her along with every other royalty member, period. She only interacted with her when Frostbite needed a third wheel. If then. Other Dragons- I seriously feel like Kori should know more dragons, so here’s their thing for recognition. Other * Kori is a real name, meaning “ice” in some language * I just now realized Kori has to have gills somewhere to need to breathe underwater. * “Why don’t they just fight it out themselves? Why include the rest of Pyrrhia?”- Kori about Burn, Blister, and Blaze and the SandWing War after hearing the Drgaonet Prophecy (she was, like, 2) * Kori is an OC almost as old as Ol’ Frostie. Which means she’s in the late 2017-early 2018 batch. * //waves talon over body// “Does it look like I have glow-in-the-dark scales?”- Kori to another character in an RP (forever ago; on another site) * Ask Kori her favorite color, I dare you. “My favorite color..? Why do you scavengerbrains want to know? Fine. Blue. My final answer.” “*expects a bright and sunny answer* Why did you choose blue?” “It’s the color of Glacier’s blood. Duh.” “O.O” * Kori is featured in a short story here, titled “Visit From Mother” * “You should make her start calling you Frostie. Maybe then everyone would think you two actually like each other.”- Kori to Frostbite, about Snowfall * I purposely made it so then the three tags you see on the top of the page do not reveal her hybridness * Kori may have been the egg mentioned in The Deadly Dragonet when Shadowlurker mentioned “...and the one they couldn’t get away in time.” Although this was most likely an error on Shadowlurker’s side as Kori hatched about a year before Firelily did. * Kori is mentioned in Dream Saver, as ”Lady” Diamond’s love. This is more of Diamond’s view of their past relationship than Kori’s, though. Gallery Kori’s art! If she’d pose for it! E960C0F2-F057-45FF-9714-C46685E4C1B0.png|By ReverbtheDragon; Beta Kori! Thanks! B99ECB78-E631-4C98-B5F4-C23F552D9D6B.jpeg|Four Quotes, each representing Kori’s thoughts about being used/controlled Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)